


Wound up tight as a drum, I swear.

by MsPooslie



Series: my artworks [2]
Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: Fanart, Inspired by Fanfiction, M/M, Non-Serum Steve Rogers/Winter Soldier Bucky Barnes | Shrinkyclinks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-05
Updated: 2019-03-05
Packaged: 2019-11-12 12:53:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 65
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18011279
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MsPooslie/pseuds/MsPooslie
Summary: Bucky moved behind him. Steve’s stomach turned over. There was a roaring in his ears, and his throat felt tight, like someone had a hand on it, squeezing. He tried to swallow and failed, mouth going dry as he licked his lips. Bucky was saying something - he didn’t know what - couldn’t quite hear because Bucky’s hands were on his shoulders, pushing down.“...relax, huh?” Bucky was laughing. Steve couldn’t move. “Wound up tight as a drum, I swear.”“Sorry.” His voice came out strangled, arms shaking and palms sweating as he gripped the gun tighter.“Don’t gotta be sorry. Only...look, it’s easy. Stand up straighter, drop your shoulders. Like this.” There was more nudging and moving him into position, Steve tense and Bucky attempting to settle him. Steve was sure his whole countenance had gone red - could feel the burning in his ears and the way his cheeks were hot.





	Wound up tight as a drum, I swear.

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Family Placement](https://archiveofourown.org/works/13634634) by [notlucy](https://archiveofourown.org/users/notlucy/pseuds/notlucy). 



Chapter 7: Quick and treacherous sands of sin

[](https://www.flickr.com/photos/sevenmarie/47607527361/in/dateposted-public/)

  
Image description: short, skinny Steve rogers in 19th century garb (button up shirt, suspenders) holding a pistol. He is blushing and biting his lip while glancing silde-long nervously at Bucky Barnes, (also wearing 19th century attire--similar to Steve but with the addition of a well worn hat), smiles knowingly and guides the placement of his hands.


End file.
